


A Long Study

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Deathfic, Drabble, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wizards live in the Unseen University... and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Study

Nobody knew all of the university; all one person could know were bits. If all the bits were put together, there was a possibility that, in the pool of knowledge, you'd find almost everything... at least the most frequented parts.

A robe's hem now brushed dust that hadn't moved in fifty years. A thin line of light shone underneath a door.

Inside the chamber, surrounded by piles of books, a little old wizard lay slumped over a parchment. A candle flickered on the table.

Out of kindness, and because he was busy enough already, Death snuffed it before they left.


End file.
